


Long Ago In Xadia (the true, in depth version)

by Porg_Master



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Cannon, Intro, tdp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25498735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porg_Master/pseuds/Porg_Master
Summary: The introduction to the Dragon Prince, remade into a longer and more accurate format.Written originally by Aaron Ehaz and Melaine McGanny Ehaz.I own none of this... This is just canon... Enjoy!
Kudos: 4





	Long Ago In Xadia (the true, in depth version)

Long ago, Xadia was one land, rich in magic and wonder. In the old days, there was only the deep magic, which came from the six primal sources: The Sun. The Moon. The Stars. The Earth. The Sky. The Ocean.

Every living creature in Xadia was born with the gift of magic, a spark inside connected to one of the six primal sources. From the greatest dragon to the smallest insect, magic flowed through their veins.

But humans were different. Humans were flawed. They were born without this gift. Back in ancient times, the humans struggled to survive in the world, while the Xadian creatures thrived. Many humans perished from starvation; others died fighting one another over the scarce resources.

Unicorns were always the most selfless of the Xadian beings. There came a time when, filled with pity, they desperately wanted to help the struggling humans. After all, it was not the humans’ choice to have been born without magic.

But the First Elves were wary. They warned the unicorns that kindness was not always returned with kindness; it would be a mistake to trust the species. After all, if humans were supposed to use magic, they would have been born with it.

However, the unicorns’ compassion ran deep, and they could not be convinced. So, despite the elves’ warning, the unicorns bestowed the ways of magic onto the humans. They gifted a few wise humans with powerful orbs called primal stones, which contained vast magical energy. Then they taught them to draw runes to attract and focus the stones’ power, and to speak the ancient words used by dragons to release that energy as magical spells.

Finally, humans had the ability to take care of themselves and end their own suffering. They fed their hungry, cared for their poor, and healed their sick. As they thrived, they elevated humankind in other ways, learning about the world and the stars and the arts. They created songs and poetry and other beautiful things.

But the elves were right about one thing: Humans were unpredictable. While most were good, some were not. One human mage discovered a new way to use magic that was swift and facile but also dangerous and intense. This method used the essence within magical creatures themselves to unleash incredible power. Some called it new magic or the seventh source - but it came to be known as dark magic.

Dark mages and their followers began to hunt and poach magical creatures throughout Xadia, for they needed fuel for their spells: a griffin’s talon, a feather from a moon phoenix, any part of a creature where magic was concentrated. Perhaps the most valuable and sought-after prize of all was a unicorn’s horn. Eventually, the humans hunted the unicorns until they disappeared completely from Xadia.

The elves and dragons were disgusted and outraged by what they saw. They were convinced the annihilation of humans was necessary and inevitable.

But at the last moment, a daughter of the elven leader promised the Merciful Compromise. She asked that humans be allowed to move and settle the lands to the west. Beneath a half moon, the Dragon Queen, who was called Luna Tenebris, rendered judgement that was both cruel and kind. Humans were cast out, but they were spared.

And so, the continent was divided in two.

Aaravos if the first elves

The Dragon Prince theme starts playing


End file.
